Guilty by name
by hamlet-972
Summary: What if the Dark Lord had a son? What if the Dark Lord's son had a son? What if he was forced to go to Hogwarts at the age of sixteen? What if he fell for Draco Malfoy? SLASH AU DMOC
1. The new kid

**disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and co. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with my dirty mind and her very loveable characters. But, I created David, so he's mine. Meaning: Keep your hands off of him!

**warnings:** Okay, this is a big **SLASH WARNING! **That would mean that there is, and will be, sexual and romantic action between to males. So if you have anything against slashI suggest that you press the 'Back' button of your window and never return to this story. I'll get other warnings for you when they are needed. Oh yeah, this is very AU. Voldemort never had kids.

A/N: I'm insane. I must be. I have three (3!) unfinished stories already going on, but still I'm adding one more. The main reason why I'm posting this at this momentis my dear loveable main character David, who I think is so adorable that I just have to share him with you. I hope you guys like him as much as I do.

* * *

It was Thursday night in London. It was raining hard, pouring. A young man was walking down the streets without an umbrella. He had simply put the hood of his sweater on his head. In the inner pocket of the sweater was something that someone would've called an old stick, but what the man called 'his wand'. As incredible it sounded, he was a wizard. And not just any wizard. He was-

"Tom?"

Tom Riddle let out a mumble that couldn't be understood. He took his wet sweater off of him and threw it to the bathroom floor while a rather beautiful woman was leaning against the kitchen doorframe. The woman had a long and wavy brown hair and freckles on her nose and cheekbones. Her eyes were the ones that caught everyone's attention. The left one was light green that darkened into emerald when she was mad or excited. The right one was light blue that darkened into almost black whenever the green one darkened too. Now her eyes were darker than ever.

"Tom? Where have you been? I waited for you to come hours ago."

But Tom didn't answer. He went to kitchen and took a glass of water. The woman waited for him to drink it. "It took longer than I expected."

"What did?"

"Nastacia, what have I told you?" Tom asked coldly, not really waiting an answer.

Nor did Nastacia answer. "I need to tell you something, Tom."

"What?"

"I-" She started but was afraid to continue. Something in her husband scared her.

"Yes?"

"I- I'm pregnant." She finally blurted. She knew what they had agreed when they had got married: No kids. But it wasn't like she had done it all by herself. Tom had been there too.

He crossed his hands on his chest. "Is it mine?"

"Of course it's yours!" Nastacia nearly screamed.

"How can I know that?"

"I'm your wife! Do you really think I could be unfaithful to you?"

Tom sighed. Maybe he did believe her, maybe he didn't. But one thing was sure.

"I want you to get rid of it."

"What?" Nastacia couldn't believe her ears.

"You heard me. Get rid of it. Kill it. Give it away. I don't care. As long as I don't ever have to see it."

"No! It's my baby as much as it's yours! I'd rather leave than get rid of it." She told firmly, but regretted it the second she had said it.

"Then leave." He said.

"What?" She asked again.

"Leave. I want you gone by morning." Tom walked back to the small entrance hall and put his black leatherjacket on.

"Tom! You must be joking!"

"I'm never joking." He stated simply and walked out of the door, leaving Nastacia crying after him.

-

Years later a sixteen-year-old boy stood on the platform 9 ¾ and waited her grandmother to stop crying. She finally dried her eyes. "Now be a good boy, David. You will be gone for the whole year this time."

"I know, Na. I'll see you next year." She hugged her only grandson for the last time and let him step into Hogwarts Express. He found himself an empty compartment, sat beside the window and started to finger his silver necklace. His mother had given it to him just a few weeks before she had died. Well, before she had been murdered, like David's father. That's why he had to move from US to UK to live with his grandmother. It had been pure luck that he wasn't dead now too. He was supposed to stay home that night but he had run off to a concert without his parents' permission. When he had come home, the Dark Mark had been on the sky above their house and his parents had been lying dead on the living room floor. David had been immediately sent to UK to his only living relative.

The door of the compartment was open and a grey eyed blonde was standing on the entrance. "Yeah?" David asked.

The blonde measured him with his eyes before speaking. "Is this free?" He nodded towards the empty seats in the compartment.

"As you can see." David muttered and started to stare out of the window again. The blonde sat down in front of him. After a few minutes pressing silence he offered his hand to David.

"Draco Malfoy."

"David Riddle."

They shook hands and leaned back again. "Riddle, did you say?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." David told with the I-do-not-want-to-talk-about-it-tone.

_Okay, no need to bite my head off_, Draco thought to himself. Silence fell between them again. David had started to listen his mPod. It was a lot like the muggles' iPod, but this was the magic version.

Draco didn't have one of those, they hadn't reached the UK yet. American thing, you know. Draco tried to concentrate on reading but something in David made him look at the boy. David had a jet black hair that was almost down to his shoulders. His eyes were light green that turned emerald whenever he was mad, excited, sad or extremely happy. He had a few freckles on his nose and cheekbones which he had obviously tried to cover, not very successfully though. Draco found himself thinking that the freckles were kind of cute. That day he was wearing light blue jeans, a light pink belt and a light pink t-shirt which had read letters saying things like freak, emo, punk, loser, prep, goth and much more all over it and on it he had a black hoodie. He had eye-liner and a stud on his right eyebrow and his nails were painted black. His fingers never left the necklace. It was a small snake around a rose.

David felt like someone was staring at him and when he looked up he realized that he was right. Though Draco lowered his gaze back to the book the second David even blinked, he was too slow. This time David began staring. Draco had already into his robes but you could still see that he was in rather good shape. His blonde hair was perfectly in shape and his skin was flawless. _Unlike mine_, David thought. He had always hated his freckles, but in ran in the family. His dad had had them, his grandmother had them.

Hours passed as the boys concentrated on their own things but still stole glimpses of the other whenever it was possible.

"You should probably change." Draco told as Hogwarts castle came into view.

"Yeah." David agreed and took off his hoodie and t-shirt. Draco's jaw dropped immediately as he saw what was beneath those. "Um, could I have some privacy?" The raven haired boy asked, though he liked the attention.

The blonde snapped back and closed his mouth quickly. "Er, yeah, sure, I'll wait outside." He mumbled and left David alone. Whoa, this boy sure was something. Something that Draco Malfoy wanted.

There was a knock on the compartment door and Draco went back inside. Yeah, David was still hot even in the school robes.

-

David stood in the line with all the new first years waiting for his turn. Why couldn't this be done somewhere else? Did they really have to shout his name to everyone in this school? Yes, they did. Finally Shamna Wrecks was sorted into Ravenclaw and Professor McGonagall 'shouted his name to everyone in this school'.

"David Riddle!"

Whispers were heard from the teacher's table and someone dropped a fork on the floor with a lot of noise in the Gryffindor table. David tried to ignore this and sat on the stool and put on the Hat.

"_Hmm… Aren't you a tough one…? Now, where should I put you? Would you do well in Slytherin, like your grandparents? You could be something great there. You could be just like your grandfather."_

_I don't wanna be like him._

"_Are you sure? You could even become more powerful than him. You wouldn't let a baby stop you." _

_Do _you_ want me to be like him?_

"_I'm here to put you where you belong, my boy. You would be great in Slytherin, but would you do better somewhere else…? Like Gryffindor perhaps? Yes, you wish to revenge the death of your parents… Yes, I think the place for you is _GRYFFINDOR!"

The last word was shouted to the whole school and after a couple seconds of delay the Gryffindor table started screaming and whistling and clapping. David took of the Hat and went to sit on the only seat available. Next to a also black haired and green eyed boy, but this one had glasses. Opposite to him was sitting a red haired boy who had dropped the fork and next to her, across David was a brown haired girl. She was the first one to recover. She offered David her hand.

"Hermione Granger, prefect."

"David Riddle, the new kid." He introduced himself and Hermione laughed.

"Nice to meet you. These jackasses here are Ron Weasley, also a prefect," She nodded towards the boy next to him. "And Harry Potter." David turned to face Harry and first thing his eyes found was the scar.

"Hey." He smiled faintly and lowered his gaze to Harry's eyes.

"Hi." Harry muttered and turned to stare at his plate. The name Riddle was echoing in his head.

"So, David, where did you transfer from?" Hermione asked, trying to ignore Harry's behavior. David was just about to answer when Dumbledore started talking.

-

Later that night when everyone was about to go to bed Gryffindor sixth year boys' dormitory had a very uncomfortable atmosphere. Most of that was because of the tension between David and Harry and Ron. David knew very well why Harry had his scar and that made him feel somehow guilty for being a Riddle. Harry could still hear the Riddle name echoing in his ears.

"David?" Ron asked carefully. "Can I ask you something?"

David muttered something that sounded like 'yeah' as he was removing the eye-liner.

"I don't wanna sound nosy but… Your last name… It doesn't have anything to do with… You-Know-Who, does it?" Ron finished the sentence with caution. He didn't want to be hexed by the new kid the first night.

David sighed and turned to face Ron. He noticed that everyone in the room was now looking at him. "Yeah." He said. "Yeah, it does." When the boys still kept looking at him, he continued, "My father was Voldemort's son."

"Are gonna join him?" Harry blurted before he could stop himself. "Maybe he'll leave his 'empire' to you."

"I don't appreciate that tone. Look, I've never met the guy. We don't really have family meetings, you know. He told my grandmother to get rid of my father when he heard she was pregnant, and when she didn't, he kicked her out. He killed my parents three weeks ago and he would've killed me too if I had done what my parents told me that night." David gave Harry a cold look. "Now, what makes you think I would join him?"

* * *

A/N: C'mon, you read it. Would it hurt to review too?


	2. Electricity and an accident

**disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and co. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with my dirty mind and her very loveable characters. But, I created David, so he's mine. Meaning: Keep your hands off of him!

**warnings:** Okay, this is a big **SLASH WARNING! **That would mean that there is, and will be, sexual and romantic action between to males. So if you have anything against slash, you shouldn't be here reading this. You shouldn't have even read the first chapter. But if you're ok with slashy goodness, please stay.

A/N: Back again. I was kind of disappointed last time when I received only _one_ review. But I'm very grateful for that one. **potterluvva**, thank you very much for saving my day. Anyway, on with the story. I hope it gets more interesting.

* * *

"C'mon, we'll be late for breakfast!" Ron cried the next morning.

"You go ahead with Hermione." Harry told. Ron only rolled his eyes and left Harry in the dorm with David. "Um, David? Could you walk down with me?" Harry asked after Ron had left.

"Yeah, sure" The boy in question put his eye-liner down and gazed at his image and then decided that it was good enough. They took their bags and headed downstairs. Ron and Hermione had gone already, just like Harry had told them to.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have labeled you 'guilty' just because of your last name." Harry told, not looking at David.

"It's okay, I understand. You should've heard the twenty questions Scrimgeour put on when I arrived into the country. He assumed that I would immediately search for Voldemort and join him and become his apprentice or something. And all this just because my last name happens to be Riddle." David told bitterly. He started fingering his necklace again. "I think he's the one who'll search for me."

"Why would he do that?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"He wants me dead."

"But you're his grandson."

"So? He killed his son, why would I be any different? He doesn't want heirs, he wants to shine all by himself. I'm actually kind of surprised that he hasn't killed Na yet."

"Na?"

"My grandmother." David explained as they reached the Great Hall. He shortly nodded to Draco who was looking at them as they passed. The blonde nodded back.

"You know Malfoy?" Ron, who had noticed the nodding, asked as the boys sat down with him and Hermione.

"Yeah, I met him in the train. Why? You guys know him?"

"Kind of. He's a-" But Hermione was cut off by Ron.

"He's a complete asshole daddy's boy who should be locked away and the key destroyed. But we like to call him ferret."

"I _was going to_ say a fellow sixth year and a Slytherin." Hermione glared at Ron.

David took a bite of his bacon. "He didn't seem too bad to me."

"You're a Gryffindor now. He'll make your life a living hell, trust me." Harry assured him. "What's your first period?"

"Double potions."

"Mine too." All three said.

"I bet Malfoy's there too." Ron muttered grimly.

"Well, at least Snape won't be."

-

As they were heading towards the dungeons David raised his hand to finger his necklace again, but it wasn't there. He quickly checked his robes and bag but found nothing. "Um, I think I've lost my necklace. I'll go check the Great Hall if I left it there." He told the others and turned to return.

"Okay, but hurry back. You don't wanna be late!" Hermione shouted after him but he couldn't care less. His mother had given him that necklace, he never took it off. And now it was gone.

"Looking for something?"

David turned to the voice and saw Draco Malfoy leaning against the cold wall and hanging the necklace from the tip of his finger. David let out the breath he had been holding.

"Yeah. Where was it?"

"Lying on the floor in the Entrance Hall. You really should be more careful."

"I've never lost it before." David told as a defense and reached his hand to Draco. "Could I get it back now?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Draco, seriously, it's mine. I want it back."

"I'll give it to you, if you tell me something?" Draco smirked slyly and waited for David's answer.

"Fine. What?"

"Are you the Dark Lord's heir?"

"It depends what you mean by heir. Yes, I'm related. He's my grandfather actually. No, I have no intensions on becoming Lord Voldemort junior. Now, please, give me the necklace back." Draco carefully laid the necklace on David's open hand. The tips of his fingers touched him for a split second. Both of them could feel the electricity. David started suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable. He knew what Draco was doing. It had been done to him many times before. He had no desire to be used and dumped, again.

"I- I'm gonna be late for class." He stuttered and started walking back to the dungeons.

"I believe we have the same journey." Draco smirked and started walking too. "So how did the Dark Lord's grandson end up in Gryffindor?"

"What's wrong with Gryffindor?"

"Nothing. Now when you're there."

David stopped to his tracks. "Look, I know what you're doing and I'm not interested."

"What am I doing?" Draco asked innocently.

"I saw you how your jaw dropped in the train yesterday. I know you were staring at me the whole evening and at breakfast. You probably even did some spell to take off my necklace. I sleep with it and it has never fallen off. And now I just walk and the lock doesn't hold?"

"Well, you surely do have an excellent self-esteem and I must say that you're not entirely wrong." The blonde smirked and stepped closer to the raven haired one.

"I'm not interested, Draco. Not like that."

"Then how are you interested?" Draco asked. David felt the cold wall against his back and Draco was dangerously close. The blonde set his hand against the wall right next to David's head.

"Not like this." David whispered and somehow slid himself back to the center of the corridor. "We're gonna be late."

Draco followed as he started walking towards the dungeons, again. _I will have you, Riddle. Trust me, I will._

When they finally reached the potions class they were ten minutes late and both of their houses lost ten points. David couldn't concentrate at all during the lesson. All he could think about was Draco and what happened earlier. He was hot and he seemed ok, though Ron did call him an asshole. And he obviously wanted him. But David had been hurt too many times. Too many times someone has seduced him, made him believe he was loved and then dumped him. No, that wouldn't happen again, that he decided. But David had never been good at sticking with his decisions.

-

As the days passed David realized that it was impossible to avoid Draco. Either he would run into him in the corridors or Harry would go on and on about him. After the rocky start, the Golden Trio had accepted him as the fourth member of their group. So all he heard these days was how Draco Malfoy just had to be a Death Eater or then both Ron and Hermione would whine about the other. Seriously, he needed someone else to hang around with. At least for one night.

A few weeks after the school had started he was wandering around the castle and found his way to the library. It was nearly empty but in one corner table there was a very frustrated looking blonde.

"Hey." David greeted as he jumped to sit on the table, right next to Draco's book.

"Hey." The blonde muttered, concentrating on reading.

"Problems?"

"Yeah. This bloody library is useless!" Draco cried annoyed and threw the book away from him. "So what gives me the pleasure of enjoying your delightful company?"

David simply shrugged. "I guess I needed a break from the precious Gryffindors."

"Ooh, how rebellious!"

"Yeah, well, I've never been a fan of rules. Neither written nor unwritten." David smiled faintly.

"As if it was so easy." Draco muttered. "So what'd you wanna do?"

"I dunno. What can a bored sixteen-year-old do around here?"

"Well-" Draco started rather innocently, but:

"Please, don't answer that. Forget that I even asked."

"You're so boring. No wonder you're bored." The blonde stood up and positioned himself between David's legs.

David sighed. "Fine. What can a bored sixteen-year-old do around here?"

"Well, we could go and throw rocks at the giant octopus."

"You wanna throw rocks at the _giant _octopus?"

"No. But that's what we could do. You wanna know what I want to do?" Draco whispered as he leaned closer so that their faces were only a few centimeters apart.

_No, I don't! Don't do this, David! _"Yeah, I do." David told hoarsely. _You idiot! Fine, don't listen to me, I'm only your common sense!_ Draco closed the gap between their lips and took a grip from the other boy's waist. David tried to ignore the voice in his head telling him to stop and what an idiot he was. _Someone will see you._

David pushed Draco away from him rather roughly. "Someone could see us." He told when the blonde gave him a confused look.

"There's no one here."

"Not that we know of!"

Draco stepped closer again. "I know a place where no one could disturb us."

But David pushed him away and jumped off the table. "_Not tonight_." He whispered and then slammed a hand on his mouth. He did not! He did. His father had told him million times not to, his mother had told him million times not to, his grandmother had told him million times not to, even Dumbledore had advised him to avoid doing it.

Draco wasn't looking shocked or surprised at all. He had even expected this. "So, you're a Parselmouth, too?"

* * *

A/N: If you've read my other stories, you should know what I want. If you haven't, or you have forgotten what I want, let me remind you: Reviews, please.


	3. Just friends

**disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and co. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with my dirty mind and her very loveable characters. But, I created David, so he's mine. Meaning: Keep your hands off of him!

**warnings:** little bit of cursing. And you should already know that this is slash.

A/N: Yay, I'm back. Just read the damn thing.

* * *

"_So, you're a Parselmouth, too?"_

David swallowed. "I guess there's no point denying it anymore."

"Well, knowing your family history that wasn't really a surprise." Draco smirked.

"Is there anything you _don't_ know about me?"

"Yeah, lots."

"Like what?" The raven haired boy asked even though he really didn't want an answer.

"Like what the hell are _you_ doing in Gryffindor?"

He laughed. "Why is it so terrible that I'm in Gryffindor?"

"Hmm, I dunno, maybe because Slytherin is in your blood?" Draco wondered as they left the closing library.

"Yes, but maybe it's not in my heart."

The blonde just raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever. But think all of the good things that could actually be true if you were in Slytherin."

"And those would be?"

"Firstly, you wouldn't have to try to stand the Golden Trio-"

"I like the Golden Trio!"

"If you liked them, you wouldn't need a break from them."

David rolled his eyes. "Fine. And secondly?" Again he really didn't want an answer, but asked anyway. _I really need to kick the habit._

"Secondly, you'd be sharing a dorm with _me_." Draco smirked.

"And why exactly is that a good thing?" David asked as they reached the Entrance Hall. It was deserted because curfew would be on in fifteen minutes.

"Well," A seductive smile spread on the blonde's face as he stepped closer to David. "That would make many things a lot easier."

"For you maybe. I personally quite like the current arrangement." David stepped back just to realize he was standing against a wall.

"Well, I don't." Draco stated like that was the thing that mattered.

"You're so obvious, Draco, you know that? How do you even know I like boys?"

For David's great surprise, Draco burst out laughing and jumped a few meters away from him. "You kissed me."

"No, _you_ kissed _me_." David stepped away from the wall he was leaning and started to circle with the blonde like lions waiting for the right time to attack.

"But you kissed me back. If you didn't like boys, you wouldn't have done that. You would've beaten the shit out of me." How do you argue with that? "And besides, you're t-shirt the first day? It was so gay." The blonde told, sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

David rolled his eyes, which clearly was very common among the two boys. "Whatever. I don't have time for this." He turned around to leave and headed towards the stairs.

"Good night, dollface." Draco cooed, sounding rather innocent. Maybe a little too innocent. David chose to ignore this comment and leave without saying a word.

"What an impolite little boy." Draco muttered to himself and ran up the stairs where David had disappeared. He caught him quickly and pinned him against the wall.

"What the fuck-" David yelped and took a few deep breaths as Draco had knocked him against the wall pretty hard. "What the hell is wrong with you, Malfoy?"

"You didn't say good night back." Draco whispered, his face only an inch apart from David's.

"You called me dollface. I don't have to say good night back if you call me dollface."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. It's part of good manners to say good night back."

"I've never been that good with manners. Will you let me go now?"

Instead of letting go, Draco pushed his hips against David's and as he was stuck between Draco and a solid wall, there was no place to run. The blonde turned his head a bit so that his hot breath tickled the green eyed boy's ear (which was blushing furiously). "I'd rather not."

David closed his eyes. "Please." He asked with the weakest voice Draco had ever heard. He stepped back, leaving only his hands on David's wrists to hold him still.

"Say good night back."

"Good night back."

So the blonde let go, nodded shortly and left.

-

"Rise and shine, Davey-boy!" The boy in question, more commonly known as David, groaned and mumbled something sounding a lot like "Mughamp". Whatever that meant.

"C'mon, it's Hogsmeade!" Ron's overly excited voice exclaimed. Yes, it indeed was a Hogsmeade weekend and Ron had already been up an hour, which definitely wasn't like him at all. David heard Harry's voice muttering something like "Ron, shut the hell up".

"Immotlowttogo." David first mumbled against his pillow, but then decided no one could either hear or understand him like that so he sat up and faced the already dressed Ron and the almost dressed Harry. "I'm not allowed to go."

"What?" Ron's face expressed pure shock. "Why not?"

"Dumbledore said I'm not allowed to leave school grounds. Safety reasons." David explained.

"Oh please, what could possibly happen in _Hogsmeade_?" Ron asked, clearly not convinced that David's life could be threatened if he left the safety of the Hogwarts' walls.

"Anything." Harry whispered. Ron raised his eyebrows. "Anything could happen. If Dumbledore said that it's best for him to stay here, then he shouldn't leave."

David nodded and yawned. "Exactly. And besides, I've got tons of homework to keep me occupied for the day."

Ron let out a very overdramatic sigh. "It's your lost. C'mon Harry, Hermione's waiting." And so he dragged his friend out of the dorm, leaving David all by himself. There was no way he would get sleep after that brutal awakening so he might as well get up and head to the shower.

-

After a refreshing shower, some carefully picked clothes and black eye-liner David was ready to face the world. And go get breakfast. When he entered the Great Hall there was practically no one there. Just a few first year Ravenclaws and two second year Hufflepuffs and… A sixth year Slytherin. Who looked absolutely stunning as always. Five minutes after David had sat down the Slytherin was joined by another sixth year. A blonde one this time. He watched him sit down, take some food on his plate and tell a joke to his friend.

"Blaise Zabini."

"Huh?" David looked up and saw Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood standing in front of him.

"That guy sitting with Malfoy. Blaise Zabini. You were looking at him like you wanted to know who he is." Ginny explained with a small smile and a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Oh." David blushed.

"Anyway, Luna and I are going to Hogsmeade and we wondered if you'd like to join us?"

"Um, thanks I'd love to, but I've got tons of homework."

Ginny's expression fell. "Oh. Well, maybe some other time then?"

David shivered as he realized how _hopeful_ the girl looked. "Eh… Yeah, definitely." _Why did I say that!_

A wide smile spread on her face. "Great. I guess I'll see you at dinner then."

"Yeah." The girls turned to leave. "Wait, Ginny, come back!" His voice echoed in the almost empty hall and everyone there turned to look at him. What he didn't see was Draco's rather grim expression and Luna's attempt to suppress a giggle. Ginny walked back and sat down in front of him.

"Yes?"

"Um, I… I'm really not allowed to leave school grounds so that's why I can't come now. Or ever. But if I could I definitely would love to come. With you." His face color was somewhat like a tomato now.

Ginny gave a shy smile. "If you want, I can stay to keep you company."

"No, you go with Luna, I'll be fine. I'll just go bury myself in the library."

"Okay. I'll see you at dinner."

"Yeah."

And so she finally left. David let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He finished his breakfast and decided to really go and bury himself in the library. But he never made it. In the stairs he ran into whom else but Draco Malfoy.

"Hello dollface." He smirked, leaning against the wall. Very Malfoy-like.

"Draco."

The boy ignored the cool welcoming. He stepped closer and took David's arm. "Walk with me." And without waiting for an answer he dragged the boy out of the castle and to the lake. They wandered around it for a while, mainly joking and occasionally trying to push the other one into the lake. As a result of one of those fights Draco ended up sitting on David's stomach.

"Get off me."

"I don't think so. We need to have a serious conversation and I think this is just the right position for it."

"You want to have a serious conversation while sitting on me?"

"Well, it seems like this is the only way to get you listen so shut up, dollface." Draco commanded. "Now, do you know what you did this morning at breakfast?"

"Umm…"

"Well, let me enlighten you. You flirted. With a girl. With a Weasley." Draco sounded like he was talking to a three-year-old.

"Your point being?"

"I didn't like that."

"Did it ever cross your mind that I might not care what you like and don't like?" Draco looked like he genuinely hadn't thought of that option, making David groan. Then his face softened. "Why didn't you like it?"

"Because I want that dirty little Weasel to keep her hands away from you." The blonde announced, making the boy under him blush furiously.

"Don't call her that."

"Why not?"

"I don't appreciate it."

Draco tilted his head as he pondered his options. Give in little things and fight for the things that matter, had his father always told him. "Fine, I won't call her that anymore. Happy?"

"Very. So is our serious conversation over now?"

Wriggling his hips, the blonde shook his head. And also made David feel rather… uncomfortable. He swallowed. "So what else is on your mind?"

The smile that spread on Draco's face was surprisingly soft. "Why are you fighting it?"

"I'm not fighting anything. There's nothing to fight."

"Liar."

Suddenly, David bucked his hips making Draco fell off of him and on the ground next to him. "Let's just be friends, Draco. It's a lot simpler that way." He whispered, not looking at the blonde.

"What makes you think the Golden Trio is going to let us be friends?"

"They're not asked. Okay, you are an arrogant git who thinks way too highly of himself, but if I want to be friends with an arrogant git then it's none of their business. And besides, they already know we're not the worst enemies. They've seen us."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Doing what?"

David rolled his eyes and punching the other boy on the shoulder. "Talking, you idiot."

* * *

A/N: Now, when you've read it, would you kindly review? I would appreciate it very much. Big thanks to **potterluvva, Desire the Occupation, iluvdanrad **and **Gilded-Cxnt** for reviewing previous chapters. All the love from "I love reviews"


End file.
